


let's go to bed but let's not go to sleep

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: H50 Beatlemania prompt fest, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's mouth, though.  That's what started this.  That's what usually <i>always</i> starts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go to bed but let's not go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shinysylver's [H50 Beatlemania prompt fest](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/151431.html). The prompt was: _Any, "I got lips that long to kiss you / And keep you satisfied, oooh."_.
> 
> Title from Sleet by The Futureheads.

Alex is pretty sure his mouth has gone a bit numb, but that's not about to stop him. Scott is sprawled nicely over him, warm and solid, and Alex has his hands up the back of Scott's t-shirt and down the back of his pants, although that second hand has a tendency to roam and was not so long ago nestled in Scott's hair, messing it up prettily. Alex has no idea how long they've been making out for exactly, but he's pretty sure he's heard the playlist go around at least twice. Not that it matters; they don't have anywhere to be, it hasn't stopped raining since they woke up, and the dogs are fast asleep in their baskets - well, they're both crammed into Dot's, probably, because Dusty won't leave her alone.

Scott's mouth, though. That's what started this. That's what usually _always_ starts it. He's constantly biting his lips, or chewing the corners, or putting a pen in his mouth, or rubbing his fingers across it. Alex has seen the dailies, he knows where his eyeline is focused, even when it's not supposed to be. That's so long as Scott is actually facing him; otherwise his gaze drops considerably lower. Also Scott's fault. Or at least, wardrobe's fault. Not Alex's, never Alex's. He didn't pick out those trousers now, did he?

He lets out a deep breath through his nose and shifts his arms around Scott just slightly, squeezing him tighter for just a second, pressing his fingertips into the muscles of Scott's back. Scott smiles against his lips - he can feel that much - and runs a hand up along Alex's side, cupping his face and pulling out of the kiss far enough for Alex to blink his eyes open reflexively. He looks up at Scott, spine tingling with the movements of Scott's thumb over his stubble, the edge brushing the curve of Alex's bottom lip. He knows it must be red and kiss-swollen, just as Scott's is.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

Alex tips his chin up again, wordlessly encouraging Scott to get back to kissing him then, if that's the case, but Scott stays just out of reach, breath hitting Alex's face in soft puffs. He stays there for a moment, the two of them just watching each other, until he leans in and rubs his nose against the side of Alex's, close enough that Alex feels his eyelashes catch on Scott's skin as his eyelids flutter closed again. Warmth spreads through Alex when they resume their kiss, lips only slightly parted, breathing hot and moist into each other's mouths. Scott slides his tongue back into the kiss, and Alex lets his tangle with it, tasting nothing but Scott now, any remnants of coffee or breakfast having long since disappeared.

He's hard - they both are - but that's just a pleasant by-product of this epic make-out session; something he's accepted and acknowledged, but has no need to act upon. Scott obviously feels the same, as he's made no move to do anything about it. It doesn't stop their hips rocking against one another every now and then, pressing their respective bulges against a thigh and rubbing a little to get just the right amount of friction before the moment passes and one of them sighs or murmurs something against the other's lips, and the focus shifts back and softens once more.

Alex knows that eventually something will interrupt them, a growling stomach or a ringing phone or a barking dog, but for now he's the very definition of contentment.


End file.
